prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Mills
|weight = 270 lbs |birth_date = 1911 |birth_place = Camrose, Alberta, Canada |death_date = 1987 |death_place = |resides = |billed = Camrose, Alberta, Canada Missoula, Montana |trainer = |debut = 1953 |retired =1968 |website = }} Henry Mittlestadt (best known by his ring name, Tiny Mills; 1911 – 1987) was a Canadian professional wrestler. He often teamed with his brother Al Mills as the tag team "Murder Incorporated". Later on Stan "Krusher" Kowalski would replace Al Mills as part of "Murder Incorporated". Career Mills started his wrestling career at the Maple Leaf Gardens in 1953. Teaming with his brother Al Mills, they were billed as "Murder Incorporated." Al and Tiny won Toronto's NWA Canadian Open Tag Team Championship in the debut year, defeating the Canadian dream team of Whipper Billy Watson and Yvon Robert. They drew huge houses at Maple Leaf Gardens that year. They traded the Championship with Watson and Hombre Montana as well as Ernie and Emil Dusek in 1954 and won the Championship once more in 1955, which was also the year Al made his final wrestling appearance in Toronto. After the deal of Al Mills Tiny decided to find a new partner and reform Murder Inc. in the late 1950s. He decided to team up with Minneapolis native Stan "Krusher" Kowalski. Team won the Minneapolis version of the NWA World Tag Team Championships twice while working for the NWA Minneapolis Wrestling and Boxing Club. When that promotion became the American Wrestling Association in 1960, Mills and Kowalski became the first AWA World Tag Team Champions. Mills not only worked in tag teams but as a singles wrestler as well. In 1960, Mills had a Championship match against NWA World Champion Pat O'Connor at Maple Leaf Gardens. Together with Kowalski, Tiny Mills once again won the Canadian Open Tag Team Championship, defeating Watson and Ilio DiPaolo on the last Maple Leaf Gardens show of 1960. They lost the Championship early in 1961 after which Mills never came back to Toronto again. After retirement, Tiny became a sheriff in Minnesota. Championships and accomplishments *'Central States Wrestling' :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Central States version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Central States version)]] (2 times) – with Al Mills (1), Pat O'Connor (1) *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' :*NWA Canadian Open Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Al Mills (5) and Stan Kowalski (1) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*[[NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)|NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (1 time) – with Jim Austeri *'NWA Mid-America' :*[[AWA Southern Tag Team Championship|NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)]] (1 time) – with Jim Austeri *'NWA San Francisco' :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)]] (1 time) – with Hombre Montana *'NWA Mid-Pacific Promotions' :*NWA Hawaii Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Stan Kowalski *'NWA Minneapolis Wrestling and Boxing Club / American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Stan Kowalski :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Minneapolis version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Minneapolis version)]] (2 times) – with Stan Kowalski *'Southwest Sports, Inc.' :*NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Duke Keomuka *'Stampede Wrestling' :*NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Calgary version) (2 times) – with Al Mills :*[[Stampede International Tag Team Championship|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Calgary version)]] (1 time) – with Jack Daniels *'Other Titles' :*Manitoba Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Al Mills :*North Dakota Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile *Canadian Pro Wrestling Page of Fame - Al and Tiny Mills Category:1911 births Category:1953 debuts Category:1968 retirements Category:1987 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Alex Turk Promotions alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Eastern Sports Association alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA San Francisco alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:AWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers